When a call is recorded in a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) environment, the call recording process is typically based on the Internet Engineering Task Force (ITEF) RFC 6341 “Use Cases and Requirements for SIP-Based Media Recording (SIPREC)”, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Continuous recording of a call works well as long as the media recorder is reachable and is in proper working order. However, if the media recorder is unreachable or is not working properly, the ITEF RFC 6341 standard does not describe how to redundantly manage a call recording.